


Lily Of The Valley

by chasing_the_sterek



Series: Inktober 2017 [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flower Shop-Related Murders, Gen, Humour, Mild Homophobia (mentioned), Murder, Poison, Pollen, Roses, agh never mind, depends on what goggles you're wearing really, i hope it is anyway, that's not a tag and i'm not sure if i'm grateful or not, what do i even tag this with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_the_sterek/pseuds/chasing_the_sterek
Summary: "And who are these roses for?""My husband," he sighs. (Dammit, Sherlock.)///You'd think serial poisoned-pollen murders of married gay men might be worth leaving the house for.Apparently not.





	Lily Of The Valley

**Author's Note:**

> "Lily of the Valley" is a type of flower that looks delicate and beautiful but is, in actual fact, one of the deadliest flowers in the world. Pretty neat, huh? ~~I Googled it~~
> 
> Day #6! Prompt was "flowers/joy"

"And who are these roses for?"

John eyes her. She _looks_ nice enough, a bit younger maybe than he'd expect from a stuffy old flower shop like this. Then again, he remembers being an empty-pocketed med student all too well.

She doesn't exactly look like your typical serial murderer. But John has seen such a large variation in killers over the years that he honestly couldn't put it past anyone.

"My husband," he sighs. (Dammit, Sherlock.)

Her face doesn't change, but her eyes flash up to scan his face from behind her glasses.

"In a bit of trouble?"

"You could call it that." John shrugs agreeably, lifts his lips into a wry smile. "Let's just say that without these, I won't be allowed back in the house."

He won't - Sherlock is in a right strop, storming around in his sheet. John counts himself lucky that Greg called when he did, and that the case aligns nicely with some experiments Sherlock has been wanting to do for a while on various flower shops. He's been kicked out with an unceremonious _"Not even a three, John. There's absolutely no reason for me to need to leave the house at all, so long as you're as competent as I hope you are"_ that he immediately translated to _"This is a test. Why? Because I feel like it"_ in his head. And now John has to tromp around in the rain, looking for a youthful, poisoned-pollen-loving murderer with a thing against married gay men as well as rose bouquets from several different places.

The flower shop girl laughs, pulling out a little slip of paper to write a note on for him from the bottom drawer of the desk.

Even though it should break their eye contact, and the drawer looks like it needs some rooting around in for a label, her eyes are still on John.

 _Got you,_ John sings.

**Author's Note:**

> I am inordinately proud of myself for managing to fulfil this one. Flowers and joy don't exactly slot neatly into the Sherlock fandom together, and I'll admit I was stuck for a good long while. I didn't quite manage to fit the actual word _joy_ in there anywhere, but I alluded to it, at least, which is good enough for me tbh


End file.
